homestuckroleplayfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SolKat
A/N: This was a RP that started on Omegle then went to being continued on dA. the stanger is KarkatKarkles.Enjoy~ BTW It's in the procces of bein continued, I will add more as there is more to add. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Stranger: H-HEY You: hello kk Stranger: S-SOLLUX? You: yeah, iit'2 me Stranger: OKAY.. Stranger: GOOD You: are you okay? you 2eem aliittle jiittery Stranger: .... IM PERFECT You: are you 2ure? then agaiin....iit could ju2t be me....ii'm 2tiille tryiing two get over the miind honey thiing... Stranger: ...... Y-YEAH You: ii'm 2o 2orry about that....ii don't know what happened....one minute ii wa2 okay then next thiing ii know, ii'm 2hoviing miind honey down my throat.... You: *miinute Stranger: SHHH SOLLUX IT'S OKAY You: but....ii hurt you bad....ii almo2t kiilled you... Stranger: SOLLUX IT'S FINE. IM ALRIGHT Stranger: HEY IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER ILL COME OVER You: okay...ii'd like that.... You: (Wanna Continue in paragraph form?) Stranger: (If you want to) Stranger: ALRIGHT I'LL BE OVER SOON You: (Mkay) okay... Stranger: Karkat logged off and grabed his jacked with a crab on the back and ran out of his hive smiling. You: Sollux logged off and patiently waited for Karkat.He felt so bad about what had happened with the mind honey and found it hard to forget the incident. Stranger: Shortly after Karkat knocked on Sollux' door, still smiling and fixed his jacket sleeve making sure his bandages on his arm didn't show. You: Upon hearing the knocks on the door, Sollux sttod and hurried to the door and opened it. "Hello KK." He muttered. Stranger: Karkats smile grew and he hugged Sollux as tight as he could. "Sollux!" You: The Gemini couldn't help but smile and hug Karkat. Stranger: "I missed you buddy!" Karkat buried his face in the others chest and giggled a little. You: "I mi22ed you two KK. How have you been?" He asked, with a smile. Stranger: He ignored the pain and continued to smile. "I've been good.. What about my best friend?" You: "I've....been okay." He started. "Ju2t wondering and thinking and 2tuff.It's good to hear that you've been doing okay." Stranger: "Oh hey captor.. Can I stay the night?" Karkat looked up at the taller, with his cute face. Stranger: *with his best cute face You: Sollux gave the shorter Cancer a soft smile. "Yeah, sure." Stranger: "Yay! Thank you Sollux~" He smiled back and softly purred. You: Sollux smiled kindly at Karkat. "You're welcome KK." Stranger: "Can we go inside? I'm getting cold" You: Sollux nodded and stepped aside so Karkat could come inside. Stranger: The Cancer walked in and fixed his sleeve again. "Damn sleeve" He mumbled to himself. Stranger: "So Sollux.. Um.. What do you want to do?" You: Sollux closed the door behind them and turned to karkat. "Hm?" You: *... You: "Hm.....Um think you can help me clean up alittle bit? I looked around and noticed how badly I messed my hive up...." Stranger: "Huh? Oh... Yeah sure.. Okay" You: "Thanks KK....I don't think I'd be able to get it all cleaned up by myself.." He said as he walked to one corner of the room, looking for a broom. Stranger: Karkat slightly frowned and started to pick up things off the floor. "Yeah no problem Sollux" You: Sollux found the broom and walked back to Karkat and started to sweep the floor. He noticed a slight pain tug at his head. Stranger: Karkat walked over to the trash can and dumped the stuff in it. You: Sollux swayed slightly as he swept up glass and trash into a dust pan, the pain was slightly growing. Stranger: Karkat watched him and blushed lightly. You: Sollux stopped sweeping and leaned on the broom slightly. Stranger: "Oh god... S-Sollux?" You: "H-hm?" He muttered. Stranger: "Is everything alright?" You: "Y-yeah...Just a 2light headache...I've been having a lot of them lately.." Stranger: He runs up to the other and hugged him "you should rest then. I'll clean up" You: Sollux swayed slightly. "A-are you 2ure you can get it all?" He asked, his voice seemed drained and tired. Stranger: "Yeah" Karkat picked Sollux up and took him to his room. You: Sollux smiled slightly. "T-thanks...." Stranger: "Anytime" KarkatKarkles said the following: "You're going to be okay Sollux. I'm here for you" Karkat laid the other down in his bed and smiled. "Need anything just call" InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux smiled and nodded, his head began to throb. KarkatKarkles said the following: Karkat hugged him one last time and went back downstairs to take care of the mess. InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux lay there in bed for what seemed like hours,his head throbbing,shaking and every so often, a blue or red spark flew up from his quivering form. KarkatKarkles said the following: Karkat finished cleaning up and ran upstairs and whispers softly. "Hey, I'm done. Feel alright?" InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux just laid there. he was so still that it seemed like he was either dead or asleep. A few blue and red sparks flew up from his body. KarkatKarkles said the following: Karkat teared up hopping Sollux was asleep and hugged him tightly. "Sollux... I.. I.." InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux was still breathing, though slowly.His eyes seem to be a duller shade and he was still shivering. KarkatKarkles said the following: "Sollux I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" Karkat teared up and started to cry softly. InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux twitched slightly, blue and red flairing up from his hands.What the Gemini and the Cancer didn't know, was some of the mind honey from the recent incident only a few days before, still lingered in Sollux's system. KarkatKarkles said the following: "C-captor? Please be alright" He watches the over then slowly backed away. "N-not again.. I'm still recovering from the last one!" InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux lay still. A red or blue spark flared up. The Gemini's eyes shifted to Karkat. "I-I'm okay....." He said. "I...just can't move...." Sollux tried to move but couldn't. It felt like someone was sitting on his arms and legs. KarkatKarkles said the following: "Y-you need help?" Karkat got a little closer, but was scared to any farther. InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux cringed, his head was throbbing worse now. "P-Plea2e....Help....I can't move at all....It feels like there's lead weight2 on my arm2 and leg2...." KarkatKarkles said the following: Karkat hesitated and helped the other up. "I'm sorry Sollux.." InvaderZeel said the following: "Thank you KK...and 2orry for what....you didn't do anything..." KarkatKarkles said the following: "I-I could have stopped you from this.. I could have stooped you from eating that honey.. I'm sorry" InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux shifts his eyes weakly to the Cancer troll. "It'2 okay...I don't hold anything again2t you...." KarkatKarkles said the following: Karkat took his jacket off, showing off his arm and chest to stomach, covered with bandages. "I know... That's why I.. I... Can't say it" tears up. "I can't tell you how I feel" InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux see the bandages and is reminded about how badly he hurt Karkat. "H-how you feel?" He asked. KarkatKarkles said the following: "I'm fine. I'm worried about you though" he crys and holds Sollux closer. "I love you captor.. Please be alright" InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux is able to lay his head on Karkat's shoulder. "I love you too Karkat...." After a while, the mind honey is out of Sollux's system. KarkatKarkles said the following: Karkat hugging him tighter. "Sollux I-I... I love you so much" InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux wrapped his shaky arms around Karkat. "Thank you......" The Gemini tightened the hug slightly. KarkatKarkles said the following: "Please be alright... I can't lose you.. Not now. Not after I told you" InvaderZeel said the following: Sollux took in a slow, deep breath. " I think I'm okay now..." He said, breathing out slowly. " And a2 long a2 I'm breathing...you won't loo2e me...." Category:Invader Zeel's pages Category:Roleplay